warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Stream of Hope
Allegiances can be found here. NOTE: Constructive criticism is accepted, but any hate or abuse will be ignored. DISCLAIMER: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me. Prologue The moon shone brightly as two cats padded along a small path. One was a white tom, the other a russet-furred she-cat. "Is this what you are supposed to show me?" the she-cat asked the tom as they came across a clearing. A boulder sat in the middle of the large space, the moon casting an eerie glow on its surface. "Yes," the white tom answered. "This is what StarClan showed me, Reedfang." The russet she-cat, known as Reedfang, raised an eyebrow. "Really? They showed you a rock?" "It's not just a rock!" the tom snapped. "Here, watch this," he said in a more calmer tone. He padded up to the boulder, then placed a paw on its hard texture. "Brightwhisker, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" Reedfang asked, her green eyes narrowed. The white tom ignored her question. After a long moment of keeping it on the surface, he started to move his paw around on the rock in circles. "You're really starting to freak me out," Reedfang mewed uneasily. "Could you just tell me what you are doing?" "I told you, just watch," Brightwhisker replied. After another moment of moving his paw around on the boulder, he lowered his paw and stepped away. A split second later, as if by magic, the moon cast a thin stream of light on the object, making it the only thing visible in the clearing. Reedfang watched in amazement. "How did you do that?! W-What is it doing?" But Brightwhisker didn't answer, keeping his amber gaze on the moonlit rock. And just as fast as it had appeared, the thin trail of light on the rock disappeared, and the moon once again lit up the whole clearing, as if nothing had happened. Brightwhisker walked back to Reedfang, while the russet-furred she-cat stared at the rock, gaping. "Now do you understand?" the white tom asked her. Reedfang shut her mouth. "No, I still don't. That was great and all, and I'm really impressed, but.. What exactly was the point of that?" Brightwhisker gave a small smile. "It showed me something." "And that is..?" "It showed me a prophecy." "Prophecy?" Reedfang asked, her eyes narrowing. "What kind of prophecy?" "One cat shall rise above the rest, and save the clan of Thunder from complete destruction and peril." "And you got that all from seeing moonlight shining upon a boulder?" "Of course not! A voice whispered it to me." "Great. You're now hearing voices in your head." Reedfang shook her head, as if she couldn't believe it. Which she couldn't. "Anyway.. We should head back to camp, the clan is probably worried about us." She then started to lead the way back through the trees, while Brightwhisker followed behind her. Chapter 1 "Falconkit! Wait! I'm not as fast as you!" Acornkit exclaimed, trying extra hard to move his stubby legs to catch up with his sister. He was chasing Falconkit in the ThunderClan camp, and of course, like always, Falconkit was getting the upper-hand. "Then make your legs grow longer so you can be as fast as me!" his sister called back. "B-But that's not fair, Falconkit!" Acornkit protested. "I can't just MAKE them grow longer!" "Alright, alright." She skidded to a stop, making her brother almost run into her. "Come on! Let's go see Daisysong!" she mewed, and started to trot off to the medicine den. "Wait a heartbeat!" Acornkit called, stumbling along after her. "She said not to be around her herbs anymore," he warned. "Do you remember how upset she was when we ate some of the dock when she was feeding it to Whitebird?" "The what?" Falconkit halted, her blue eyes confused, and not remembering what that was. She shook her head, as if trying to shake away her thoughts. "Never mind. Come on, it'll be fine! I just want to explore." She started off again, and disappeared into the den a moment later. All Acornkit could do was let out a helpless sigh and follow her in. "Wow," Acornkit meowed, gazing around the den in wonder with big round eyes. "I know, right? It's awesome!" Falconkit bounded over to the herb stock, and gazed at each of the medicines. "Don't touch them!" Acornkit squeaked, racing over to his sister. "Do you know how angry Daisysong is going to be when she finds out we're in here and messing with her herbs?" he complained. "I'm not even messing with them!" Falconkit argued, but as she said so, she started sniffing them. "How can you say that when you ARE?" "Oh, would you just stop! Wait, what are these?" Falconkit suddenly spotted some bright red berries with dark green leaves nearby the other herbs, but they seemed... strange. And they stood out from the rest. "These look tasty!" Falconkit exclaimed as she walked over to them. She began to sniff them, too. "They smell weird as well." "Don't eat those!" Acornkit hissed as he ran after her. "You don't know what they do! They could be poison!" "Would you stop worrying, for StarClan's sake?!" Falconkit snapped, getting quite annoyed with her brother. She continued to stare closely at the odd berries, and to Acornkit's dismay, she licked up one. "Falconkit!" he yowled, angry at her. But his anger died away very quickly as he saw his sister begin to gag. "F-Falconkit?" he asked nervously. When she continued to gag, he decided to go get Daisysong, and ran out of the den. He saw Daisysong a few foxlengths away, and bounded over to her, as fast as his legs could carry him. "Daisysong!" he meowed urgently. The medicine cat turned to look at him, and when she realized such a rush the kit was in, her blue eyes rounded with worry. "What's wrong?" she asked. Acornkit skidded to a stop, and started to pant. "Me and Falconkit were in your den," he began once he had caught his breath. "A-And we saw some red berries. She went over to them, and ate one. Now she's gagging, and I don't know what's wrong!" Daisysong's eyes widened. "Oh no... We have to hurry!" She pelted back toward the den, Acornkit trying to catch up with her as he followed. Once they entered the den, they found that Falconkit looked worse. She was now foaming at the mouth, and she coughed up some blood, to their horror. "Get those berries out of her!" Daisysong nearly screeched at Acornkit, making him jump slightly. He nodded, following her orders, and raced over to his sister, Daisysong running after him. "What am I supposed to do?" Acornkit asked, scared to death. "Help me hold her down so she won't struggle! I'm going to reach down her throat and see if I can get the berries out," Daisysong answered quickly. "Y-You're going to WHAT?!" "Never mind, just help me!" Although disgusted by the thought of what Daisysong was going to do, he obeyed, and tried to keep his sister from moving. Meanwhile, Daisysong stuck her paw down Falconkit's throat, while Acornkit watched on in utter horror. "I think I've got it!" Daisysong exclaimed. She pulled her paw out of the she-kit's throat, where a glistening berry was seen stuck to her claw. She sighed in relief. "Thankfully, she didn't chew it up, so it was easy to grab." "Gross!" Acornkit spat. Daisysong purred slightly in amusement, then turned back to serious. "Get some poppy seeds to calm her down," she ordered Acornkit. "Some what?" "Those black seeds over there." "Oh." Acornkit padded over and grabbed some, then returned them to Daisysong. "Thanks," the medicine cat mewed. By this time, Falconkit had recovered, but was breathing hard from exhaustion and fear. "Here, take these," Daisysong told her, pushing the seeds toward her. Falconkit, although a bit reluctant, did as she was told, and swallowed the seeds. Acornkit turned to Daisysong. "What were those that she ate?" "They're called Deathberries. If a cat eats them, and isn't treated quick enough, like Falconkit was, they die." Acornkit blinked. "Oh. Good thing we got to her in time." Daisysong nodded. "She was lucky. Let's just hope she doesn't eat them again in the future," she added with narrowed eyes. "Well.." Acornkit commented. "Knowing my sister, there's a chance there will be another time." I've decided to add a thing every chapter (well, almost every chapter). And that is a "question of the day" thing. So, the QOTD is: Do you think Acornkit should be a medicine cat apprentice? Category:Adventure Category:Drama